


The Internet Is For Porn

by pessimisticprose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slight Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this kinkmeme prompt: </p><p>“but i just really want someone sitting on someone else's lap, but, um, the person being sat on has their cock in the other person's pussy or ass. fucking optional, but i'd really like them maybe browsing erotica like that?</p><p>i prefer les amis, but will basically take anything with this kink. bonus points if the sittee is a woman, but again, not a necessity.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is For Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani_Schomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Schomer/gifts).



> Title from 'Avenue Q'. I'm not sorry. Haha

Combeferre had always been the kind of man who got off more on reading porn rather than watching it. His browser was filled with kinky stories rather than videos which boasted terribly corny names. He rarely cleared out his laptop’s history, because no one was ever on it. He felt that he really had nothing to hide, and a squeaky clean history might cause Courfeyrac to jump to conclusions. 

That being said, Combeferre had no idea that Éponine would find his history. She was one of his first steady girlfriends, so he figured that he had to keep a sterling image even though hers was far from it. He hand handed her laptop and said, “Here. I have one more thing to do before we leave.” She accepted the electronic readily, claiming she was amazing at solitaire. 

Twenty minutes later, Éponine pushed the papers out of his hands and plopped down on Combeferre’s lap. “Hey, I found something interesting.” She opened the laptop and to Combeferre’s horror, there was a sexy story on the screen. 

He stammered, “T-That isn’t anything!” He tried to reach for the device, but she swatted his attempts away.

“It’s fine!” she assured him. “Kind of hot, actually.” Éponine scanned over the page and settled herself more comfortably into Combeferre’s lap.

Oh god was she settled. Combeferre felt himself pressing against her in ways that he probably shouldn’t be. He felt his cock twitch, but he tried to ignore it. Éponine showed no signs of noticing, and he thanked every god from Zeus to Hades for that. 

“Okay, so you read porn? Different from how most men do it, but whatever. To each his own. I mean, I have some weird kinks, too.” She cleared her throat, whilst Combeferre coughed, and started to read it, “‘She threw her head back as James relentlessly attacked her clit with his tongue.’ Sounds a bit violent. ‘Anne’s hand fisted into the sheet and she screamed as he brought her over the edge. She writhed as he pulled away from her and trailed kisses along her flat abdomen.’”

Combeferre blushed, “Éponine, please.”

She kissed his cheek and continued reading. Her voice was low and husky in an attempt to be seductive. Combeferre felt himself go hard beneath her. She only flashed him a look, but didn’t comment on the position they were in. He could feel that only a few layers of clothing separated him, and he gritted his teeth.

“‘Anne came down from her orgasm after a moment and looked at James. She pulled him towards her, intent on tasting herself.’ That does sound kind of hot, though,” Éponine said easily as she looked at Combeferre. He was impressed with her lack of embarrassment. His own cheeks were slightly red at the compromising situation he was in.

She read a bit more before she pushed herself roughly into Combeferre’s cock with a groan. “Éponine,” he said through clenched teeth. “Are you trying to kill me?”

She only laughed and opened a new tab with a different story. “This one is my favorite,” she informed him. “It has a kink of mine. See if you can find it.” She winked and started reading. “‘Chris opened the door to their apartment, only to find Jenelle waiting for him on the bed. He could see the curves of her body in the moonlight and he felt his cock swell with interest.'

“‘Jenelle, what are you doing?’ he asked playfully. He strode towards her, already loosening his tie.’ 

“‘She giggled, ‘Waiting for you. My fingers can only do so much.’ She pressed her index finger into his mouth, which Chris sucked on greedily.’

“‘He pulled himself away from her delicious-tasting finger and quickly pulled off his clothing. Chris pushed her back onto the pillows and his teeth found the side of her neck.’ Wow, are you a vampire?” Éponine leaned back into Combeferre and said, “Oh god, this is making me kind of horny.”

“Jesus Christ,” he exhaled slowly and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

“Your cock, sir, isn’t helping.” She wriggled her ass in his lap, which only pressed him into her even more, and his hands found her waist. She leaned back into his touch and said, “Want to try some of this stuff out?”

He never had her in his bedroom faster.

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly horrific. I'm sorry.


End file.
